(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved collapsible container side wall for use with a material support pallet to form therewith a container for material storage or handling.
(B) Description of Prior Art
Collapsible container side walls for use with material support pallets are known. However, the side walls consist of four panels hinged at their ends together whereby these may fold with two panels in side-by-side position one on top of the other. Therefore the length of the folded side wall is equal to the length of two panels which is greater than the size of the pallet. A problem with such collapsible side walls is that because of the size of the side walls, when collapsed, these are bulky to store and difficult to ship. Also, a further disadvantage of known container side walls, is that these are not always stable when positioned about a pallet and cannot be used in a stacking arrangement one on top of the other as there is no means to support a further pallet on top of the side wall. Furthermore, many of the known side wall constructions are weak and cannot support any top loads. Still further, because of the manner in which the side walls collapse they are not stackable on top of the pallet in a convenient manner to secure them, in their collapsed position, on top of the pallet for shipping and normally the pallets and the container side walls are separated when these are returned for refill.